Jewel In The Dark
by Psycho.Ai
Summary: kegelapan selalu menguasai dunia. ada saatnya dimana kejahatan juga ingin menang, ingin merasakan apa itu sebuah kemenangan. Sasunaru, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa. RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Jewel In The Dark**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : khekhe, msih aman kok.. T**

 **Genre : romance, supernatural, fantasi**

 **Pairing : haha, rahasia… :p ;)**

 **Warning : abal bin gaje, aneh, typo(s), dll.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

"TIDAAKK!" pemuda itu berteriak sebelum terduduk. Matanya terbelalak, nafasnya memburu tak karuan, keringat mengalir deras, rambutnya awut-awutan, sungguh ia terlihat menakutkan sekarang.

BRAK!

"NARUTO! Kenapa kamu berteriak? Kau mimpi buruk lagi?" Naruto menoleh pelan, dilihatnya kawan sekamarnya itu menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Menghela nafas sejenak sambil menetralkan detakan jantungnya ia kemudian tersenyum, menggeleng pelan menandakan ia baik-baik saja.

"baiklah, akan kutunggu sampai kau sendiri yang cerita. Mandilah, setelah itu kita turun ke aula." Naruto memutar matanya bosan, Kiba selalu tau apa yang disembunyikan olehnya. Pemuda itu terlalu pintar untuk ditipu. Merutuk dirinya sendiri, Naruto pun turun lalu berjalan kekamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mengambil handuknya untuk melaksanakan ritual paginya.

Tanpa disadari oleh siapapun, sesosok makhluk melihat semuanya dari kegelapan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai jahat, mengibaskan jubah sosok itu pun menghilang.

.

"jadi, kemana kita akan pergi akhir pecan nanti? Bagaimana kalau ke Jerman? Kita bisa menginap di villa milik keluargaku." Ajak Kiba semangat. Seperti biasa, musim dingin akan segera tiba. Itu artinya liburan akhir tahun sebentar lagi, tidak sabar rasanya kembali menikmati rasa hangat dari kue jahe.

"boleh, kudengar ada sebuah katredal tua yang konon dulu itu tempat dimana seorang wanita jahat dipenjara lalu mati terbakar didalamnya." Ucap Naruto

"benarkah? Uwah, aku jadi bersemangat. Baiklah, sudah diputuskan kita akan menjelajahi Jerman!" mereka berdua pun berpelukan ceria layaknya teletubies, murid-murid lain hanya menggeleng kepala pelan melihat kelakuan kedua anak itu. _sudah biasa_ , mereka berdua memang terkenal sebagai murid yang cukup berani. Kalau anak-anak lain memilih bersantai atau berkumpul dengan kawan-kawan, mereka lebih memilih mendatangi tempat-tempat yang justru dihindari oleh masyarakat.

Benar-benar, pemuda yang berani. Tidak jarang pula mereka mendapat hukuman dari guru karena telah berani melanggar untuk memasuki wilayah terlarang disebelah selatan sekolahan. Bahkan lima petinggi disekolah itu angkat tangan kalau sudah berurusan dengan mereka berdua, ckckck.

PLAK! PLAK!

"ADUH"

"yak! Siapa yang telah berani memukul…" Naruto menoleh dengan kesal, ingin menendang bokong siapa saja yang telah berani memukul kepalanya.

"..ku.. ehehehehe, hai Sasuke sensei" sapa Naruto gugup, sedangkan Kiba menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah.

' _mati aku!.'_ Batin mereka berdua.

Sasuke sensei atau Uchiha Sasuke, adalah salah satu dari lima prefect besar yang cukup disegani disekolah itu. Dengan gelar pangeran es, ia adalah satu-satunya prefect penjaga gerbang selatan yang terkenal sadis dan tak punya hati. Juga seorang wakil dari direktur sekolah, sekaligus salah satu dari delapan pengurus sekolah. #rumit bener yah -_-

Sasuke memandang tajam kedua murid manis dihadapannya, tatapannya menusuk dan dingin membuat kedua pemuda belia itu menunduk ketakutan.

"siapa diantara kalian berdua yang berani membuka gerbang menuju dark myte?" suaranya dingin dan datar, auranya menegaskan bahwa sedang dalam mood yang buruk.

"err… a-aku Sasuke sensei" jawab Kiba takut-takut.

"hm, perpotongan poin untuk kalian berdua." Katanya sambil berlalu.

"dan.. ubah cerita yang ada dibuku paket hal. 187 kedalam bahasa Italy, kumpul jam tujuh malam nanti. Dimejaku." Lanjutnya mutlak, Naruto dan Kiba hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Mau kabur pun percuma, yang ada nanti pekerjaan mereka bertambah lima kali lipat dari yang seharusnya.

"ha-ah, Sasuke-sensei sebenarnya sangat menarik. Kulit putih, mata tajam, rambut emo, tinggi badannya juga bagus, proposional, sayang ia sadis sekali. Ck." Decak Kiba, sedikit nada cemburu terselip didalamnya.

"sudahlah, salah kita juga sih pergi ke dark myte tanpa ijin." Sela Naruto, Kiba hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli lalu menyeret Naruto menuju aula karena ia sudah sangat lapar.

.

Tbc~


	2. Chapter 2

**Jewel In The Dark**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : khekhe, msih aman kok.. T**

 **Genre : romance, supernatural, fantasi**

 **Pairing : haha, rahasia… :p ;)**

 **Warning : abal bin gaje, aneh, typo, dll.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

 _._

 _udara dingin membeku._

 _Resah dan getir._

 _Ku terdiam, bingung dengan semua ini…_

 _'Dimana ini?'_

 _Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling…_

 _Sepi… hanya ku sendiri…_

 _Ragu, ku telusuri tempat ini…_

 _Tempat ini begitu putih dan bersih…_

 _Halimun-halimun tebal menutupi pandanganku…_

 _Tiba-tiba ku merasakan perasaan rindu…_

 _Rindu yang begitu mendalam…_

 _Mencoba menemukan asal perasaan rindu ku berlari…_

 _Menembus halimun yang padat hingga terasa berdenyut…_

 _Di ujung jalan itu, ku lihat cahaya biru berpijar…_

 _Napasku kian memburu, terengah-engah…_

 _Jantungku berdebar keras…_

 _Pipiku telah basah oleh airmata…_

 _Sedikit lagi…_

 _Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi…_

 _Tiba-tiba tubuhku terhenti seakan ada sesuatu yang menghalangiku…_

 _'Ada apa ini?'_

 _Suaraku pun tak dapat keluar…_

 _Panic menguasai diriku…_

 _Sedetik kemudian sesosok makhluk bersayap muncul didepanku…_

 _Seringai mengerikan terlukis dibibirnya…_

 _Matanya yang berwarna merah darah dengan tiga koma itu menatapku tajam…_

 _Bak seekor predator yang mengintai mangsanya…_

 _"khukhukhu… kau milikku sayang… hanya milikku…"_

 _Tawa mengerikan membahana diseluruh tempat itu…_

 _Airmata ketakutan membanjiri pipiku…_

 _Takut… aku takut… siapa pun tolong aku…_

 _Makhluk itu kemudian menggerakkan tangannya…_

 _Dan entah dari mana munculnya kegelapan membungkus diriku…_

 _Secara perlahan makhluk itu mendekatiku..._

 _Dan…._

 _"TIDAAAAKKKKKK!"_

 _._

 **ampuni saya, jangan pukul saya..**

 **huehehe, harusnya sih ini jadi prolog ye.. tapi gpp ah, lanjutin aja jadi chap 2a.. chap 2 dibagi a dan b, ini baru yang a..**

 **Hahahaha… ada yang tau siapa ja tokohnya… :3 yang tau elyne kasih hadiah ni… ;)**

 **Sorry ya guys kalo aneh, elyne ngetik ini pada posisi keluarga yang sedang rumit-rumitnya… Jadi, buat fic ni dalam suasana hati yang sedang dilanda galau akut…**

 **Oh ya, pertanyaan untuk smua nih.. buat seru-seruan doang kok… apa yang akan kalian lakukan apabila terjebak dalam posisi yang sama seperti dalam cerita di atas?**

 **Jawab segokil-gokilnya, okeh.. ;) jawaban paling gokil akan dapat fic special sesuai genre, pair, n rated yang di inginkan… :3**

 **rnr please ,**


End file.
